The Three Evil Spirits
by The Liebestraum
Summary: Kai has taken the chi of masters in spirit realm again, this time he also brings Tai Lung and Shen for revenge, what Po and furious five will do?
**Hello! Thanks to deciding clicking this story, I'm a newbie here so my fanfic is not really good yet, but I hoped you enjoyed it and found this amusing**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.**

 **Warning: Typos, bad grammar (I'm an Indonesian and still learn for grammar, so I hoped that you can forgive me if you found any wrong grammars here…)**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai looked around him, he's still in the spirit world, but Po is nowhere to be found, after he beats him, he suddenly disappears in shiny light that bring him.

He cursed lightly under his breath, feels so bad for many times he has spends along the way, he waits for five hundred years to take Oogway's chi so he can returned to the mortal world, but that panda brought him back here.

Suddenly he sees a shadow behind a big rock in front of him, and a growling sounds, it makes him had a goosebumps a little, but he still walk over to that rock.

It was a snow leopard, and Kai can feel that he has very strong chi, the snow leopard looked at him, blinked for a few seconds, then he makes another growling sound.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, trying to make his voice as flat as possible so he didn't scare him.

"I'm Tai Lung…," He mumbled.

"Hey I know you…, you're Shifu's adopted son, you want to be a dragon warrior, but Oogway don't let you be…" Kai said, he couldn't help but laughing sarcastically, and it makes Tai Lung a little mad.

"How did you know?" Tai Lung raises his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter how I know, the matter is…. your chi is strong…, just a little bit and we both can back to the mortal world…" the ox smirking widely.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, of course.., but your chi and mine isn't enough to send us back, we need another strong chi…" Kai explained.

Tai lung sighed heavily, but smiles too.

"Finally, I can't gave that stupid panda a lesson.." He said as he holds both his paws strongly.

"What panda?"

"That panda, the dragon warrior lives in the Jade Palace with Shifu and the furious five, he's the one who sends here with that stupid Wushi Finger Hold" Tai Lung answered with disgust on his voice.

Kali looks surprised.

"We being send by the same panda…," He said.

"Then we will get revenge together too…" Tai Lung muttered, Kai shook his head

"We can't if we didn't get much chi remember….?"

"I know someone here, he's strong and I guess he has strong chi, and he also told me that the panda who killed him too…." Tai Lung added.

"Really, who?" Kai felt a hopes coming.

"Umm, I never ask his name before.., but he's a peacock…"

.

.

.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!"

"Po!.., you can't kicking my wall!"

It was a really beautiful on Ping's noodle restaurant, but Po's ruining his dad's day by ruining his kitchen.

"I'm sorry dad…." He apologized, Li Shan who sat near them just face palmed.

"Is this usually happened?" He asks to Ping.

"Yeah, hundred times…" Ping answered as he gave a mad stare at his son, Po just let out a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Po, Master Shifu called you…." Tigress appears in front of him, makes the dragon warrior surprised.

"Oh hey, why…?" Po asked.

"I don't know, but it seems very important, he looks so worried…"Tigress replied.

"Really?" He shouted.

"Then come on, bye dads…!" Po said as he running with Tigress out of the restaurant.

Ping and Li Shan looked at each other.

"Bye…"

"Bye son…."

.

.

.

"Master Shi…fu, what's… up?" Po asked with uncontrolled voice because he was tired walks over by stairs, like usual.

He and the furious five comes to Shifu on the cave, Shifu was on his stick that standing on the river that flows from the cave.

"Po…, I saw a very terrifying vision…" Shifu mumbled, his eyes stares straight, looks very confused.

"What vision?, wait you can saw visions like Oogway did now? That's so cool!" Po shouted excitedly.

"Focus Po…" Tigress said, made Po feels little embarrassed.

"I saw the three of evil spirits returns into mortal world, and they're combined their power to destroy Kung Fu…." Shifu explained with low tone, a sign that shows him very serious right now.

"Three evil spirits destroy Kung Fu? What does it means?" Po looks confused with Shifu's words.

"Did you mean evil spirit like Kai?" Tigress asked, Shifu look at her and nod his head.

"Yes, just like Kai…."

"If Kai was one of them, who's the others?"

Shifu shook his head, "I don't know, but whoever they are, you…." He pointed at Po.

"Must stop them…"

"What? I'm sick to facing Kai, and know you wants me fights with two more like him…?" Po protested.

He smiles at Po, "Everything is possible if you believe remember?, and now you're the master of chi, also you have very strong friends that always supported you on behind, you are the strongest master on China, what are you afraid of?" Shifu trying to convince him

Tigress holds his shoulder and smiles at Po, trying to convince him too

"We can do this Po…."

.

.

.

 **It short… -_-, I'm sorry this is a prologue, let me see reader's reaction for this, so I can decided wants continued or not.**

 **Thanks for read and reviews!**


End file.
